


Obey Me! Mammon X Reader

by Silent_Bunster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banishment, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Haunted Houses, Locked In, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Bunster/pseuds/Silent_Bunster
Summary: (Ghost AU)You've moved from house to house for most your life, while he's been cursed to stay locked up in one for the rest of his life. What happens when you move into a very peculiar house, appearing as a nice victim to play pranks on by the exiled Mammon, while unknowingly providing company for the very same problematic ghost?
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

Dreadful silence pierces through the assembly hall of the Royal Academy of Diavolo, where the most significant demons in hell are present. Each of them sat at their own assigned seat, ready for the trial to begin yet no one dared to utter a single word.

It's not because they don't care, rather that they care too much. They're all very eager to commence forward and get everything over with but too afraid of the consequence that will be brought along with it, no-one wants to be held responsible for changing the course of the future.

Nevertheless, they have no other option. 

Justice needs to be served.

A rightful punishment needs to be given.

As the flames lit upon burning candles begin to flicker larger and with more intensity around the spacious room, a calm voice reverberates through the air, almost shushing the blazes back to a safe and consistent length.

"I believe we should start this meeting now", The future king of Devildom speaks, his honey-coated voice extending out to everyone's eardrums.

Unlike all the previous meetings held in this same location, in the attendance of these same individuals, where many loud outbursts would be made from different people on certain agreements or disagreements, this time no one can muster up the courage to say anything.

After all, this isn't just _any_ meeting, it's the seal of their brother's future. The same brother they're always yelling at to get lost, the same brother who's nothing more than a _scum_ to them. However, it's still that _same_ brother that they deeply care for in the depths of their soul and heart, regardless of the fact that they are the demons of hell.

Even a demon is incapable of not being binded to and deeply touched by the fondness of brotherhood after living millions of years in each other's company.

Everyone shifts their gaze towards Lucifer since they know he can handle this in the best way, they always turn to him in tough scenarios and even when they don't, he still ends up correcting their mistakes.

Though all his brothers have brought many heaps of trouble his direction, there's undoubtedly one specific demon whose known for causing ninety-percent of all the issues and worry which Lucifer has to deal with on a daily basis.

Mammon.

So as predicted, it's his mess once again that Lucifer has to clean up after.

One _final_ time.

This time not even the avatar of pride can save Mammon for what's about to come, greed has blinded him to commit too great a crime.

"Mammon, you do understand what you have done and the consequences that follow?", Lucifer voices comes out not like his usual assertive tone but with a sense of disappointment and helplessness.

He isn't mad, nor was he when he found out what Mammon had done which was very unlike Lucifer. Maybe the shock from the incident had been too damaging considering he's still not showing any signs of fury or rage.

"Ya, but it wasn't my fault and how'd ya expect me to not get tempted?", Mammon replies, not knowing how severe the outcome will really be.

"This is serious, stop fooling around", Comes Lucifer's quick response.

"Whatcha mean _fooling arou_ -"

_BAAM!_

Before Mammon has time to finish his retaliation, Diavolo abruptly places an ancient-looking book on the wooden table which lay in front them all, with a look of worry in his eye.

"This...is the book of records, it contains all the proper punishments for any type of crime."

The remaining demons just faintly nod their heads in understanding.

Seeing everyone's response, Diavolo continues, "Well...judging by the level of offence committed, it should be penalised with banishment."

Shock evidently spreading on everyone's faces, the colours of their faces drain to dangerous shades of pale.They all knew the price he has to pay will be no ordinary punishment but to be exiled?

The thought of separation isn't very welcoming to anyone's mind, especially to those who are connected through the bonds of nature.

A perishing silence hangs in the atmosphere again, this one deadlier than before. Diavolo once again interrupts the lethal stillness, "Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

No reply.

The deceased silence returns like spider teasing a trapped fly of its survival but reappearing just the next moment ready for the kill.

This time, though the silence didn't last long. All of a sudden, the other members of the council erupt into loud protests, suggesting other methods or displaying their concern.

"There has to be another solution", The avatar of lust, Asmodeus's voice is the first to escape his mouth and into the tense atmosphere, while also triggering many other similar reactions.

"I agree, banishing him is too big a punishment, even for a moron like him", Satan joins in with his younger brother.

"He shouldn't be kicked out from his own home", Of coarse the otaku-introvert highlights the importance of the comfort of a home.

"What if he get's food sick?", The obvious foodie, Beelzebub exclaims while holding a crisp packet in one hand and shoving it's contents into his mouth with the other.

"Where's he gonna go?", The youngest, Belphegor follows up with another question.

The only two people who have not taken part in the retaliation are Lucifer and Mammon. One didn't have anything to say as he knew there's no other solution while the other still has trouble coming to the realisation that this time indeed, he has no escape from his determined fate.

On the other hand, the rest continue to come up with multiple questions and suggestions, only for all their ideas to be dismissed by solid reasons and counter-attacks. Observing how everyone has sprung up with defence, Diavolo once again reminds them of the felony perpetrated. This seems so be the last push needed to be given in order to get the brother's to give up.

There is no saving their brother.

"So, ya really doing it...kickin' me out...", Mammon whispers, loud enough for everyone to hear.

No answer.

_What could they even say?_

Coming to a prescribed conclusion, Diavolo announces the decision taken, making it set in stone.

"Mammon, the Avatar of Greed you are hereby banished from hell and deprived from your demon powers", Diavolo declares sternly with a sympathetic tone.

And it's done.

All the anticipation, worry and nervousness slowly evaporates away to droplets of sorrow. They all knew this would happen but they clung onto a hopeless wish which only lead them now to more despair.

The aching pain would lessen with time, but it'll still be there in the corners of all their hearts, regret eating away at them from the inside day by day.

Now the main, anticipating question?

_Where will the ex-demon go?_

Heaven is obviously out of question, one who's disobeyed the laws of hell itself won't even come close to the lowest part of purgatory, let alone heaven. There is only one place where one such individual can find refuge.

Earth.

There's a catch though, any demon who wishes to spend the rest of eternity on Earth, needs to go through a special procedure.

A transformation.

Well, you see demons are able to travel to and stay on Earth for only a certain amount of time before they are needed to return back home.

And if they don't return, you say?

They simply perish to death.

Since Mammon has already lost all his demon powers and ability, he will only need to be transformed physically. Following through with the idea, all the demon brothers agree to help with this conversion as it's for his best, even though mammon himself is a little sceptical of the whole idea.

"Hold up, so I'll just turn into one of those pesky humans?", He inquires.

"Of coarse not Mammon, that's not possible", Satan remarks in low tone. They are all still trying to accept the reality, while Mammon is somewhat back to his normal self, once again trying to hide his true feelings of fear and betrayal.

"Then whatcha turnin' me into..."

Many supernatural beings have residence on earth but there is one which seems to be the perfect option for Mammon, knowing his troublesome personality.

A Ghost. 

A ghost who'll be cursed to a single house till the end of time. A ghost may be problematic but it nothing when there's no one around for it to annoy. It may sound harsh but it's better than being shredded into millions of pieces and left scattered across space.

Or is it?

As the transformation ceremony takes place, far away on Earth a girl gets ready to move houses for the fourth time in her life, having no idea what would be awaiting her after further multiple house changes.

"(Y/n), have you finished packing everything, we're leaving in a few minutes", Her mum calls out to her from the front of the house.

"I'm coming", She replies with little knowledge of where destiny takes her next.


	2. 01| Moving In

**Three years later**

You sit in a halted car, parked on the outskirts of the bustling city you're about to leave. Laying on your lap is a slightly worn-out book given to you on your birthday, which had been left carelessly for three years at the bottom of your suitcase, completely forgotten. Just recently, when you properly emptied out one of your many old suitcases, you found it.

Instead of letting it decay through time, you thought about giving it to someone but upon further thought who would want an ancient looking book like this, after all it's the 21st Century. 

You decided to keep it and actually use it. Not really knowing what it could come in handy for, you turn it into the first thing that comes to your mind.

A diary.

However, actually writing down your thoughts and feelings seemed much harder than you heard about when discussing the topic of diaries. The hard part is only the beginning though, because once you get in the habit of writing your heart out onto the paper, it'll all start to come naturally. So that's exactly what you hope of accomplishing as you sit in the front seat of a car beside the driver's seat, hoping to write at least a few words before your friend returns and starts up the car. 

_Dear diary,_

~~_I'm thinking_ ~~

~~_Usually, I_ ~~

_I'm moving houses...again._

_It's become a normal part of life now but sometimes I wonder what it feels like to stay in one place your whole life, that same neighbourhood, same people, same air. Every single thing holds so many memories._

_I've never really had the satisfaction to feel that for too long, I have to leave it all behind even if I just begin to fit in. However, I don't think it's a completely a bad thing because leaving behind all the good things,means leaving behind all the bad as well.  
That still doesn't change the fact that we still remember and crave for or regret those moments._

_I'm not even sure if I'm writing the correct things in here, I never imagined keeping a dairy would be so difficult, but nevertheless, I have to try since I can't let this book go to waste._

_It's one of the only things left of her._

_The last present she gave me before_

You halt half-way through writing your sentence, slightly afraid to put the past down on paper. 

It somehow made it seem more real, more definite. 

But it isn't as if writing it down will bring back mother.

She's gone.

She's gone just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, just because you let your stubborn desires clouded your better judgement.

She's gone because of _you_.

Tears threaten to pour down your face as these thoughts occupy your mind. Not wanting to have your friend see you cry, you force the tears back, forming a burning sensations in your mouth. 

To this day you blamed yourself with everything that happened.

People say once you lose something or someone you start to hold more value and importance of the things left behind. You thought it was the same case for you after your father passed away but you proved yourself wrong when you led your own mum to the same demise.

_Knock. Knock._

Snatching you out of your deadly and self loathing thoughts, you shift your attention to your friend, Sora, outside holding up two smoothies and a bag full of things you might need for the journey ahead. Sora walks around the front of the car to reach the driver's side and takes a seat inside, heaving a tired outward sigh.

While she had taken her time to do that, you sat up in a more comfortable position and composed yourself, not wanting your friend to get worried over you.

"Here you go", Sora passes you a smoothie which you take without hesitation and instantly take a sip, relieving the tingly feeling in your throat. 

The cold refreshing liquid pours down your mouth, cooling every inch of surface it travels upon and forcing you to cushion deeper into the seat.

Sora had seen you looking into the distance with a forlorn expression when she had returned and had grown slightly concerned but after seeing you gulf down your smoothie, she decides to leave any questioning. Having already drank one third of your smoothie, you place it in between your legs and take the shopping bag from your friend's hand, dropping it on the back seat.

This gave Sora a chance to also gulp down the delicacy as well, savouring every sip. After feeling enough content and relief, she puts the drink down, following it up with a deep sigh and begins to rant about how long it took to wait in the queue.

"They seriously had only one person at the register till and the line extended to the very end of the store, it literally took me an hour just to get these things and we still have this whole journey to make."

"Stop whining Sora, it didn't take that long, you just need to work out more", You joke, knowing it will get on her nerves a bit.

"Don't act like you work out much either, you're the _lazy bum_ here and you didn't even have to stand outside with your _lazy bum_ so long like it was some sort of military training", She waffles on before coming to a stop.

Silence.

"You...you seriously did not just call me _lazy bum_...", You glance towards her as she shifts her head towards you while putting on her seat bell.

Another moment of silence passes just before you both burst into contagious laughs.

"I'm...never letting you...forget that", You manage to say in between fits of amusing laughter.

"Calm down, it just came out of my mouth _accidentally",_ She replies getting slightly annoyed now by how much you're laughing at her childish vocabulary.

And with that you begin your drive.

It has been about 15 mins into your ride and it's starting to become eerily quiet which seems to bother Sora so she attempts to start up with a conversation.

"You know back at the store there was this huge fight between this old lady and this guy who both wanted the last can of beans. It was so intense that even the manager had to come out 'cause of all the huge racket. They must really love their beans", She tries but fails since you only reply with an uninterested, stifled laugh.

Realising it didn't work properly and didn't catch your attention, Sora thinks of another idea. She knows that there are moments in which you should have your own time, but not today.

Today you're moving into a new house, she doesn't want you to start this new venture with the past torments still haunting your mind.

"This is the 7th house you're going to move to, right?", Sora questions.

"Uhuh", You reply.

"What made you choose this specific one out of all the other options?", Sora asks, her mind filling with curiosity.

"I don't know, the houses I've stayed at before were either right at the centre of a city or mainly where there's a lot of population, so this time I went for one that's just on the edge of the city with not too much noise."

Sora nods her head.

"It's also where mom and I were supposed to move to before she died", You manage to say barely above a whisper.

You are able to share your deepest secrets and thoughts with Sora because she's been with you from the start and was there to support you. Of course there are times when you do keep some things to yourself but when you feel on edge and she's there with you, you pour out your heart knowing she won't judge you. 

Over the years you two had grown an inseparable bond and became the best of friends. That's probably why she's the first person who came to your mind when thinking of who to ask to live with you in your new house.   
Normally, living by yourself is ok for you but after multiple people suggesting that you should really have someone with you, you agreed to bring someone along.

To escape all these comments, you asked the one person you knew who wouldn't annoy you with useless concerns.

Sora.

Though her life hasn't been much perfect, we're there for each other, _always_.

Soon, houses start to appear into sight and you look attentively outside, wondering how your new neighbourhood is like. The buildings start to grow bigger as you get nearer, awe filling up inside you while you eye the humongous structures before you.

You could have come here years ago.

You would have had such a nice and peaceful life.

You and your mom would have lived here together...

A pang of pain shoots through your heart, when these thoughts flow through you mind. 

Everything could have been different.

The car comes to halt beside a magnificent, three-story house.

"Is it this one?", You ask.

"Yep, our new home", Sora replies.

Finally loading all your things from your car to the house, you crash down onto the couch with Sora beside you. It had taken you nearly all evening getting your stuff out and unpacking, and yet you still had some stuff left to unpack. 

Just as you are about to ask Sora if you should do a tour of the house since you didn't get a proper chance to look at it the first time because you were worried about getting everything inside the house before the night arrived.

However, before any words leave your mouth, Sora's phone vibrates with a message popping up on the screen. Glancing at the screen, her eyes widen at once.

"Shittt, I totally forgot about going to get the electricity fixed", Sora exclaims, suddenly arising from the couch and slightly wincing at the pain in her leg.

" _Fixed...?_ So you mean there's no electricity right now in this house", You inquire, slightly worried what you're going to do when it gets dark soon.

"Nope, but for now we can put on the lamps we bought, the batteries might be low but they'll get us through until the electricity is back on", Sora replies, swiftly putting on her coat, ready to tread back outside.

"Oh"  
"Should I come with you?"

"It's alright, it's a quick drive from here and I'll be back fast, if you get hungry I put the ramen and soba in the cupboard above the microwave, see you in a bit".

"Kay, bye!"

"Leave some for me," She manages to shout out just as the door closes behind her.

Hearing the car engine start and fade away, you get up and look inside the boxes, trying to locate the lamps Sora had been talking about.

"Ah", At last you find them.

Taking out two from the box, you place one on a small table, near the wall and some other boxes. Inserting the batteries which you found at the bottom of the box, in a transparent bag, you switch on the lamp, illuminating the room into bright light. 

Seeing that one lamp is enough to provide enough light for this room, you leave the other one on a different table in front of the couches, turned off.

You plop back down onto the sofa and close your eyes.

Every inch of your body is aching and you're restless to go upstairs to your room so a serene sleep can engulf you but you'd rather wait till Sora arrives. 

It's not because your scared that something unnatural is waiting up there ready to eat you.

No, you've heard too many people try to frighten you of supernatural things before moving houses that at this point in your life, you can guarantee they're all made up things. 

While it may be true that there is some supernatural activity going on in some parts of the world, you were pretty assertive that these _beings_ didn't hang out inside houses.

The only reason you were staying downstairs is because of people.

Yes, people.

You've encountered more robbers and thieves in your life than ghosts or demons so you're more concerned about them. It's normally in the first few days of moving in that they strike, hoping to gain any valuable in sight so you have to be vary.

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

A threatening noise escapes your stomach as it alerts you you've run out of fuel. 

Carrying yourself towards the kitchen with the second lamp in your hand, you place the lamp on the entrance of the kitchen and take out the instant noodles. 

Since you've had instant noodles many numerous times, you have all the steps for making them jammed in your brain.

Luckily you have your own kettle that runs on batteries so you don't have to worry about no electricity.

1\. Boil the water.  
2\. Pour the boiled water into the noodles.  
3\. Add the seasoning packets.  
4\. Mix and fan it for some time.

All ready!

You sit down one of the counter stools and gulf it all down. 

Glancing outside through the window, you notice that it has turned absolutely dark, the only source of light present being the moonlight and lamp. You're are about to get up and throw away your noodles, however the light flickers off oddly.

That's weird.

Pretty sure the lamp batteries wouldn't have run out so fast, you wrinkle your eyebrows.

A few seconds pass.

Thinking the best thing to do right now is to get more batteries so you try making your way towards the main living room which you had come from.

As you approach the next room, surprisingly the lamp there also light glimmers off.

Weariness begins to fill up inside you and no-matter how hard you try to avoid the little voices in your head, you can't help but think of all the brutal possibilities.

Still using a portion of your mind to come up with a solution, you try to locate your phone from somewhere within your pocket.

_Fuck._

It must have fell out onto the couch, when you had plunged down on it and when you had gotten up too eat, your mind must have been too occupied with the savoury images of your food that you forgot to bring your phone along with you.

Another reason could be that the presence of your phone was replaced with that of the lamp. Regardless now is not the time to criticise yourself over these things, you can save that for later.

Carefully taking small calculated steps further into the main room containing all the packed luggage, you try to make the most minuscule noise possible.

However, before you are even able to take another step, unusual scratching noises make way to your ears, quickly followed by some more violent ones. As the noises grow more violent, it now seems as if someone is tugging or struggling against something.

Disregarding your trip to get your phone back, instead you look for something to defend yourself with.

Then they stopped.

Silent shivers reverberate down your back, chilling your whole body to the bone. Somehow you could feel a cool breeze on your back but you decide to ignore it, keeping your concentration fixated on the source of noise.

Would a robber really break in this early?

They normally wait till the second day or at least midnight. But then again, it's dark outside so it must have been a great time to strike.

That still does't explain the lamps...

Is the robber just really lucky tonight?

You can barely see your surrounding, almost as if you're peering into an endless abyss.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update ^_^
> 
> I don't know why but I feel like I'm not writing up to my best nowadays so I'm sorry for any mistakes or drop in the quality of writing.
> 
> Don't hesitate to write down your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> See you at the next update. 


	3. 02| Haunted Diary

Slowly flickering open your eyes, you shift your body around in your soft bed, wanting to stay in this blissful place till the end of time. But you know too well that this beautiful wish will only get as far as the confinement of your imagination. Before you disintegrate even further into the comforts of your bed to an extent where it's impossible to escape, you haul yourself out and head straight towards the bathroom.

Completing your daily routine, you exit the bathroom and wonder what to do next in your new house. 

Sora had probably left early for her job which she somehow managed to find already, most likely she planned it prior to coming here. You, on the other hand still need to find one.

Shifting that thought to the back of your mind where all the useful-yet-not-important-at-the-moment thoughts reside, your eyes land on your diary that's sitting on your desk table, beside your laptop.

Eyes lingering on the small book, your plan to go downstairs and eat is obstructed. Instead, you sit on the chair and - completely giving in - open your sacred diary.

You've pretty much stopped expecting anything amazing to be written down, so you just freely blabber on, not having a care in the world for how horrible it turns out or if it even makes sense when you read it again.

Most times you write in this book, you have trouble contemplating what to actually write about but today is different. You still have memories that are fresh from last night, appealing to you as the best thing to put down on the paper.

And so the whole scene from yesterday replays in your mind.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_Banging fiercely against your rib-cage, you sense your uncontrollable heart beat, just praying the other person in your close proximity can't hear it as well, otherwise you're at a great disadvantage._

_If the robber found out that you're this close to them, you don't have a clue what they might do, other than the obvious of course._

_Judging by the fact that all the noises from before have died down definitely suggests they know there's someone else here along with them._

_You._

_This only made you more anxious and sick to stomach, images of your recent snack resurfacing in your brain which only made matter worse._

_Looking on the bright side - hold on...there...is...no bright side._

_Well, looking on the less dark side then, some things might work out for you._

_Maybe the universe hasn't fully abandoned you._

_Though it may not seem like much, you have a lead in knowing exactly where the thief lurking in your new home is. They're near the table where you placed the lamp earlier since that's where all the noise was coming from._

_However, they probably don't know where you exactly are._

_Even the slightest sound can give your position away to your opposition, so you try to slow down your crazy heart beat yet it doesn't budge, leaving you to focus on something else which actually is in your control._

_Your breathing._

_Hmm...something which is actually in your control...at least that's what you thought and to tell the truth, you did have it under control for some amount of time._

_Inhaling and exhaling at a steady rate, you're content that your breaths can't be heard and you advance towards your adversary with the clock you had grabbed earlier to defend yourself. You haven't proceeded far when you suddenly hear a car engine in the distance and due to the sudden out burst of noise, you let out an aspirated gasp._

_At this point, you're sure you've been heard._

_Practically feeling your heart stop beating inside your chest, it takes all the might in you to hold back and not lunge at the stranger with your harmless weapon (the clock...). There's a one in a thousand chance that your attempt will be successful in hitting your target, but there's still a possibility it might happen._

_Thoughts run wild inside your mind, as you start to feel slightly light-headed._

_You just want this horror film to come to an end._

_Appearing as your saviour, the main door flings open and you hear a switch being clicked on, which lights up the whole room with a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. You snatch your head as rapidly as you could towards the direction of your 'alleged perpetrator' but...there's nothing there other than some damaged boxes._

_Slowly creeping towards the closest couch to the lamp table, you investigate and get ready to attack if there's someone hiding behind it._

_But there's nothing there either..._

_"Hey...Are you listening to me, hello?", Sora pops up beside you, but you still ignore her, scanning your surrounding and searching for the robber._

_"Shhh, I think a robber has broken in", You whisper to Sora, who returns a worried look._

_Both of you search the two floors upstairs after sweeping clean downstairs, yet you get no positive results._

_It's as if no one was here all along._

_Gathering around the main living room again, you suggest to inspect around the house again as the robber could be hiding in a really well thought out spot. However, judging from Sora's expression you can tell she is absolutely worn out and fatigued._

_"I'm pretty sure we've checked everything and everywhere, no one's here", She replies with an exhausted tone._

_"Where did you hear the noise from?", She asks, wanting to put an end to this show._

_You point to the table with the lamp, "It was coming from there but they must have moved somewhere else when they heard you coming"._

_Sora heaves a long sigh before responding, "Are you sure it wasn't just the package boxes falling off cause they were stacked too high"._

_"No, I'm sure there was a person there who knocked them over", You reply, assertive that you're right._

_"Orrr, like I said earlier it was just the boxes"_

_Before you have a chance to retaliate one more time, Sora continues speaking, "Today's been a very long day, Y/n, you should go and rest in your room. We also have so much to do tomorrow"._

_Finally giving in, you realise you are indeed very tired and start to make your way upstairs to your new room._

_"Goodnight", You and Sora exchange words as you leave._

_You are still sceptical of what happened or might happen but decide to leave it, whatever is predestined to happen, will happen, so there's no point fussing over it too much._

Somehow you manage to sum everything from last night into your diary in small points and make your way downstairs to eat.

When you eventually get down all those stairs and enter the kitchen, a mixture of a disgust and terror flickers across your face.

Everything is a mess!

The room in which you had eaten yesterday, now looks totally unrecognisable with all the rubbish and junk littered within it.

You know Sora gets really personal with food but she would _never_ leave a kitchen in this state. 

Maybe she had a change of heart?

Making your way around the horrendous scene, you somehow find something to eat and quickly leave the appalling room.

Consuming all of your food in the the dining room, you return back to the monstrosity to put your cutlery away. You're tempted to clean it all out but decide to go to your room, there's still some things which need to be unloaded and that mess can be cleaned when Sora is with you as well.

Upon entering your room, you're about to unpack some of your luggage but you find your diary laying wide open on your desk. 

Quickly wanting to put it away and out of sight of anyone in case you forget about it later, you walk towards it.

You're only a few steps away when the pages of the book start to flicker uncontrollably and stop on a random blank page. Just when things can't get much worse your pen begins to _hover_ in the air and starts to _write_ on the paper. 

Roughly rubbing your eyes for a solid few seconds, you glance back at the book which is now completely still. The pen is also laying beside it...still.

Approaching the diary carefully, you deeply wish it's just your mind playing games but when your eyes land on the opened page, your orbs expand, blood-curdling at the sight. 

And you know it couldn't have ever been you, because written on the paper two words stand out prominently compared to the white blankness of the page.

_H e l p m e_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update 
> 
> Some of you might be wondering why Mammon hasn't been introduced properly yet but it'll happen very, very soon...*cough* maybe in the next chap *cough".


End file.
